Kitty in the basket
by hono'o neko
Summary: Hono'o has found herself in the world of Fruits Basket. What kind of troubles will her and her cousin cause when they find out they're also possessed by the zodiac?
1. Sucked in

I do not own Furuba

(o.o) this is my mascot, he was demoted from editor…

(O.O)-WHAT?

Yes demoted. heheh

* * *

Hono'o opened her eyes, she didn't want to get up, it was still too early for a Saturday. She turned over and grabbed her Kyo stuffed animal, pulled the blankets up tighter and rolled towards the wall waiting for more sleep. Something pushed against her arm.  
"Huh?" she said.  
Push  
"Let go of me!"  
She let go of the Kyo stuffed animal in shock. Stuffed animals wern't supposed to talk!  
"What the heck are you doing!" The cat said, it's back arching.  
"What!" exclaimed Hono'o scooting to the top of the bed in attempts to get away from the demon stuffed animal.  
She stopped, something wasn't right, she looked over the side of the bed and realized two things very quickly:

1. It was _not_ a bunk bed  
and  
2.It had no railing

TUNK  
"Hello floor!" she said with eyes swirling and head on the ground.  
"Do you mind!" yelled Kyo still on the top of his bed. (still a cat)  
"Sorry." she got up, wobbled out, and shut the door.

As she worked her way down the hall one of the side doors opened. (-.-) - it didn't hit her. Ok? keep reading.

A gray haired boy walked out of the room and in to her wobbly path.  
POOF!  
WHAM!  
"Hello floor! I don't think I like you!" Hono'o said again finding her face to the floor.  
Yuki , now a rat, walked over to the girl

"Are you…ok miss?" he said quietly  
She sat up.  
"Its ok mousie!" she said and she picked him up and put him in his room with his cloths then shut the door and went on with her wobbly path, down the stairs.

Still a little disoriented it's no wonder this was a bad idea. She mised a step and proceeded to falling down the stairs and into Shigure Sohma turning him into a dog.

"Hello floor. I'm going to destroy you." she said on the floor once more.  
"Please don't destroy my house." said Shigure as he (in dog form) grabbed his things and walked off, He would deal with this later when he was back to being a human.

_Later_

Yuki, Hono'o, and Kyo where sitting on the couch while Shigure san was on the phone in a separate room.  
Hono'o held an icepack to her head where there whas now a huge bruise.  
"How'd you get that from only one fall?" asked Yuki politely.  
She lowered the freezing icepack. "Uhm...it was more like three." she said as she lifted the ice pack she had in her hand to her head.  
"Are you always such a Ditz?" Kyo asked in his usual rude way knocking his fist against her head which resulted in an ice pack to the face.  
(o.o)-it made Yuki chuckle!

"How did you end up here any way?" asked Yuki.  
"That's what I want to know!" said Kyo rubbing his now cold face.  
"I don't know, I went to sleep in America and woke up here in Japan" said Hono'o holding up the ice pack, she had really no way to explain what happened.  
Shigure walked in. "Hatori will be here soon." he said looking over at the three and almost laughed at the sight of Kyo.

"Hatori…Hatori…" she said thinking "OH he's the seahorse!"  
every one fell silent.  
"How did she know that?" said Yuki eyeing Shigure suspiciously.  
Hono'o sweat dropped  
"Lucky guess?" said Hono'o for she didn't want to admit the mangas, stuffed animals, and anime.

_Knock knock  
_

"That must be Hatori. I'll get it" said Shigure  
Hatori came in trying to keep himself from harming Shigure, who had gone into his usual fit of annoying him, and entered the room where the three sat. T

he first thing he saw was Hono'o's big bruise.  
He looked at the two zodiac boys.  
"Don't Look at us Seahorse boy!" said Kyo which was followed by a slap from Yuki  
"Come on stupid cat!" Yuki said pulling Kyo away and leaving Hono'o alone with Hatori Sohma.

"Should I even ask." said Hatori.  
"I fell down three times. The floor would be fire wood but Shigure wouldn't let me." she pouted.

Hatori sweat dropped.

"well… you do know I have to erase your memory." said Hatori

"WHA… No you can't!" Exclamed Hono'o backing up to the corner of the couch. Her eyes widened in fright just before a cloud of blue smoke filled the room.  
Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki ran in, hearing the commotion. The looked around expecting to find a seahorse laying on the ground but after seeing Hatori in about as much shock as they where they realized it was something totaly different. They looked over at the couch to find an orange cat huddled in a corner looking both shocked and scared.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope this was a good chapter. There where so many mistakes in the original so I decided to rewrite it. Sorry if there are still spelling mistakes and such though.


	2. Zodiac kitty number 2

I no own furuba just hono'o!

Thankles to my first reviewer myloveiskyo ! (throw's confetti)

(o.o) In the last chapter Hono'o was sucked into the world of Furuba and her zodiac is the cat.

(T-T)-there I caught people up now can I be promoted to editor?  
Me: maybe.

* * *

After a few minutes Hono'o calmed down.  
"What happened?! Why am I a cat?" Hono'o said looking down at her new kitty form.  
"Your just crazy." said Shigure cheerfully, immediatly receiving glares from the three other Sohmas in the room.

(o.o) And almost got Yuki's hand introduced to his face.

"Obviously you're a zodiac animal. But how? You're not a Sohma are you?" asked Hatori  
"Not really. I'm not even from around here." said Hono'o "What's going on?! I'm not going to poof like this when I'm hugged am I?!"  
_who ever said we changed when we're hugged? _the Sohma's all thought at once.

"...I just hope that I..."

Poof.

Hono'o turned back completely clothes. "...am different." She finnished slumping back on the couch and giving a sigh of relief.

"Odd." Said Hatori quietly to himself. "Well, Akito will probably need me back, I will come back later to check up on the new zodiac member." He said seriously, standing up. "I'll be seeing you I suppose." He said walking out the door with hardly a word, trying to think of a reason this new Zodiac member was different.

* * *

"So how did you know about Hatori?" asked Yuki. (Shigure had gone back to his manuscript .)

"I'm stuck here so I might as well tell you." She sighed "In America your whole story is told in manga books and anime."  
Yuki and kyo's eyes twitched.  
"Stuffed animals, fan clubs the list goes on." She said hoping the boys would believe her.  
The boys where silent...this wasn't good...would they have to erase the memories of millions?

"Stuffed animals of you, Yuki, and Kyo, even Shigure."  
Shigure bounded in cheerfully after overhearing about his own stuffed animal.

"Did I hear something about a stuffed animal of me? I am glad to give something to the community!"  
"But, I didn't say any thing about…"  
"Yes yes, now I must get back to my manuscript the stuffed animals don't pay the bills you know!"

(-.-) - obviously not Shigure because you don't get any money from little stuffed animals of yourself.

"That aside." Yuki said wanting to change the subject something fierce "You have to be careful if you run into people of the oposite sex here. Being of the zodiac you'll be come an animal if you run into or hug a boy." said Yuki kneeling down to be eye level with Hono'o.  
"And don't be such a Ditz" said Kyo landing the back of his fist on the side of her head.

Then he got his back bent much like what Kagura would do to him.

* * *

() ()  
(o.o) I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Tsuki, Hono'o's relative will appear in the next chapter. Review if you liked it. and I (uu) appreciate all the reviews!


	3. Welcome Tsuki

(n.n)-Tsuki is being introduced in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya, not my own!  
And we have special help from my friend kiokousagi!

* * *

"No! I want the cookie!" came a voice from nowhere  
Yuki opened his eyes "_was I dreaming?_" he asked himself  
"CAKE!"  
there it was again he was sure it wasn't a dream and the voice was emanating from under the bed.  
He leaned over the beed to take a look. Underneath his bed was a yellow rabbit with black tips.  
"uh…are you awake?" he asked the unconscious bunny. (-.-)-who luckily is a light sleeper.  
The tiny creature woke up.  
"_Yuki?_" The rabbit said groggly blinking to get her eyes to clear up. She pinched herself, the best she could being a rabbit, "YUKI!" she leapt up but didn't realize she was under the bed.

WHAM!

She flattened out swirly eyed on the floor. Yuki picked up the rabbit and rapped it in a near by towel and headed down stairs where other people in the household where eating breakfast.

* * *

(o.o)-why would yuki have a towel in his room for nothing?  
Me: because I have the keyboard and I say so!  
(-.-)-but it makes no sense!  
Me: no one asked you!

* * *

"um excuse me…" said yuki before entering quite a mess in the next room.

"What is this your trying to feed me?" asked Kyo angrily  
"A waffle!" said Hono'o back  
"Well I'm not eating your 'awful'!"  
"it's a waffle you idiot it start's with a W!"  
"I don't care!" Kyo said trying to block Hono'o's chopsticks, containing the offending foodstuffs, with his own.

Shigure was in the corner eating his waffle, and from the looks of it enjoying it, yet keeping a safe distance away from the argument ensuing.

Yuki with out warning dropped the bundle in Hono'o's arms while simultaniously grabbing her chopstics and shoved the peice of syrupy waffle into kyo's mouth.

"glad someone could get Kyo to eat a waffle." Hono'o grumbled averting her attention to the bundle in her arms.  
she lifted up a part of the towel to reveal a yellow bunny with purple tips.  
"Tsuki san?"

_POOF_

Everyone practically fell over backwards from the wind force of Tsuki's transformation.  
When all the smoked cleared there stood a fully clothed blond girl.  
She spied Hono'o. "Hono'o!" she said happily before looking around "where are we?"  
"Let me give you a hint Tsuki,"  
"Lunchbox!"  
"No! It's our favorite,"  
"Cookie!"

"Is it always this hard to talk to her?" asked Kyo  
"yeah sometimes." replied Hono'o  
"Tsuki think manga!"  
"Fruits Basket!"  
"That's right do you know what you win?"  
"Carrot?"  
Hono'o moved out of Tsuki's way "A hug from your favorite character,"  
"YUKI!" Tsuki ran over and grabbed Yuki.

_POOF_

She sat happily holding the now transformed Yuki.  
"She is baka huh?" asked Kyo  
"Actually you'd never guess that she's smart. Oh well your stuck with both of us now Kyo kun." Hono'o smirked.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review if you liked.


	4. Entrance exams

Chapter 4

Long awaited I know, I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Augh" whined Hono'o "School! Shigure you're mean!" Shigure patted the girl on the head.

"But you have to go to school. Or else you won't become a success like me." he grinned lifting his hand away before he was attacked.

"A success?" said Yuki, Kyo, and Hono'o together sarcastically.

Tsuki turned toward the three. "You could just bomb the entrance exam." she said to Hono'o

Everyone froze. "She's actually capable of coherent thought!" the two boys where then bopped in the head by Hono'o.

"No one ever listens to me…I told you she was smart, she just doesn't like to use her brain…like you two and possibly…no not possibly…certainly Shigure." Hono'o said.

Shigure pouted "Now who's being mean?"

Hono'o shrugged him off "I would love to bomb the exam on purpose, but chances are even if I try to pass I'll fail horribly." she said poking Tsuki in the head.

"That's the spirit!" Shigure chimed in. "Then there's nothing to lose! Lets go!" he said grabbing the girls' arms and walking them out the door.

Kyo and Yuki stood up and dashed out the door behind them.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER

Hono'o stormed in followed closely by Kyo. "Nice name Akane Sohma!" he laughed.

"I didn't choose it!" she fumed "Besides what's so funny about it?" She said glairing at Kyo.

"I thought it was a great name, that's why I chose it." shigure said walking in third "I should use it for one of my character's names" he mused. Kyo and Hono'o turned around "YOU HAD BETTER NOT!" they said in unison.

"Owch, I kid, I kid" Shigure said backing off. Next came in Yuki and Tsuki.

"Teruko Sohma is a nice name." commented Yuki. Tsuki smiled

"Yes it is! Thank you Shigure!" she said toward the dog of the zodiac while the two cats bickered with each other.

"Dear dear" said Shigure, his hand on the side of his face, looking at Hono'o and Kyo "you two fight like a married couple."

The two stopped fighting, shocked. "Meow?" mewed Hono'o turning around, and immediately getting smacked in the head by Kyo. "I mean, What?" She finished quickly.

"You heard me." Shigure smiled turning around. Once he was out of earshot the two looked at each other.

"Hang him from the roof?" Hono'o said turning her head toward Kyo.

"Sure, truce until we get him back." Kyo said looking down at Hono'o.

"Yes." she grinned evilly.

* * *

Yay, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter! Sorry it's so short.

In the next chapter Hono'o will be called Akane, and Tsuki will be Teruko!

Until next time! BYE BEE!


	5. School & Tohru's predicament

I told you I didn't forget about this story.

Akane: But we all know you wasn't planning on getting back to it this quick...

Me: Quiet you!

I do not own Fruits Basket, only Teruko and Akane AKA Tsuki and Hono'o

This chapter is dedicated to **kamiam714** for letting me know I need to get my butt in gear and write another chapter.

* * *

"Augh! I hate school!" Akane said following behind Teruko, Kyo, and Yuki.

"Aw. Come on Akene chan! You'll love it!" Teruko said turning around to wait for her friend.

"Glad you're so sure about it." Akane groaned as they walked up to the school.

* * *

"Who are they?" One of the fan girls asked.

"I'll tell you what they are! They're to close to the prince!"

"Maybe we should have a little chat with them."

* * *

"Okay…it isn't bad thus far…but that's only because class hasn't started…GOT IT?!" Akane said to Teruko.

"Relax, relax." Teruko laughed at her friend who had always been this way.

"OI!" The girls looked away from each other and towards the girl standing in front of them.

"What?" Akane said acidly.

"What do you think you're doing around the Sohmas?" Said the blonde girl.

"Not this speech…" Akane said closing her eyes and turning her head away before looking back at the girl…except now….there where 3.

"Do you think you're his friend?" Said the blonde.

"His buddy?" Said the brunet

"Pal?" Said the one with light brown hair.

"This is irritating…" Akane said walking up to them. "Out of the way or I knock you to the ground!"

"Um…Akane…You can't fight at school." Teruko informed.

"It's not fighting if it's self defence." Akane grinned widely. Teruko didn't know how Akane could make anything sound like self defence, but also knew that there was probably no way to stop her friend.

The three girls backed up as a fourth walked up behind them.

"Great…their leader." Akane grumbled.

"What are your names!" The long haired girl asked, her hair and blue ribbons swayed in nonexistent wind.

"Akane Sohma." Akane said looking at the girl right in the eyes, prepared for a fight.

"Teruko Sohma." Terukosaid not a touch of anger in her voice. How Teruko could never be angry Akane would never know.

The girls backed up in surprise. "You're Sohmas!"

"I can see it…they have such odd colored hair…look at that one, she has the same color hair as Kyo." one said pointing at Akane.

"I thought the other one bleached her hair blonde…" Another one said looking at Teruko.

Akane went into a bored stare. "We're right here! We can hear what you're saying!"

The girls backed up further. "Right! We'll just go then." They said running off. Teruko grinned.

"There no fighting." She said happily "To bad really…and you STOP LOOKING SO HAPPY!" Akane went back to chastising her cousin who was smiling at the fact that a fight hadn't ensued.

* * *

_Later that day._

"Did you see that new kids?" Uo said smiling at her friends.

"Yes, they has the same odd aura as the other Sohmas." Replied Hana chan

Tohru looked at her friends in slight confusion, but this was normal.

* * *

"Teruko! TERUKO!" Akane called, running down the hall. "I think I saw Tohru, Hana chan, and Uo!"

Teruko turned towards her friend. "Sweet!" Teruko said. "We should go meet them!" The two then ran off to find the characters they knew.

They ran out of the front doors onto the lawn. When they got in view of the group of girls they stopped.

"…Wait…Teruko…shouldn't Tohru be living with the Sohmas?" Akane looked at her friend in worry.

"I think you're right…we'll go search for her and her tent later!" They said approaching the three.

"They're here." Hana said making Akane and Teruko freeze in place…they knew she could sense waves but it didn't make it any less surprising.

"H-hello." Akane said

"Look who it is." Uo said leaning back in her sitting position to see us. "We saw your little stunt earlier…if you think scaring the fan girls makes you tough, let me tell you, you're wrong."

"Uo…" Tohru started.

"We weren't trying to scare them." Teruko said.

"I was…but that's only because they where in my way…why…looking for a fight?" Akane said looking down at the ex yankee.

"Akane chan… don't go around picking fights!" It was Teruko's turn to chastise.

Tohru started looking frantically at the girls.

"Huh?" Akane said catching sight of Tohru. "Tohru chan! It's okay…I'm not going to actually start a fight!"

Tohru sighed in relief.

"How do you know Tohru chan's name?" Hana asked in monotone disinterest not even looking at the two standing behind her.

Akane and Teruko froze.

"We…heard it from one of our class mates." Teruko answered.

"That's buyable…for now." said Uo glancing at the girls with one eye threateningly.

* * *

_After School_

"Talk about a bullet dodged!" Akane said as her, Teruko, and the two Sohma boys walked home.

The boys turned around. "What do you mean…'A bullet dodged'?" The boys said.

"Gee guys…calm down…the secret wasn't blown!" Akane said before realizing that she just now made it sound like the Zodiac secret was almost revealed.

"Nice way to make a situation sound worse." Teruko said. "It had nothing to do with the Zodiac." Teruko smiled. The boys turned around and finished their walk home.

* * *

"Teruko! It has to be tonight!" Akane said once they had a moment together alone. "We have to get Tohru to come here, or else the whole manga time space continuum will be ruined, destroyed, boom, kapow!" she had run out of describing words so went into sound effects.

"Yeah…well you're better at science so I trust you…" Teruko said pulling out a flashlight.

"Why do you keep that on your person?" Akane asked a little shocked.

"My toy aliens will get scared if I don't." Teruko defended, pulling out a little alien figurine with a cupcake.

Akene's hand flew to her head. "I'll just pretend you aren't that stupid."

They walked downstairs careful not to catch the attention of the Sohmas, before walking out the door.

* * *

I hope that wasn't too bad. Review if you liked.

Thanks for your suport and reviews! kamiam714 especially.


	6. Zodiac secret

**Kitty in the basket.**

I do not own Fruits basket. I do own Akane/Hono'o and Teruko/ Tsuki

I think I've finally gotten past my writer's block for this story! YAY!

* * *

The two girls walked down a dirt path cutting through the small forest behind the Sohma household.

"So where do you suppose we'll find Tohru?" Teruko asked swinging around the flashlight absentmindedly. Akane turned around.

"We won't at all if you keep swinging that bloody thing around." She said in a harsh whisper. "Besides do you want the whole Sohma house to hear us?" She snatched the flashlight out of Teruko's hand and then fell face first into the ground.

"Oh my gosh Akane chan! Watch out for that stick!" Teruko said, rather loudly. Akane looked up from her position on the ground.

"A little late don't cha think?" She said sorely, standing up.

"Sorry Akane chan…" She started before Akane's hand came out of no where and covered her mouth.

"Shh Teruk- … EWWW DID YOU LICK ME!" Akane said in disgust. "Ugh… never mind… just hide!" She finished, pushing her friend into the nearby bushes.

"Owwch… Akaneeee! I think I got a stick shoved through my organs!" Akane instantly shushed her as a girl walked lethargically past them.

"There she is Teruko." Akane whispered. "Come on lets g-"

"Hello girls." came a male voice behind them. Both of them leapt out of the bush as if it was burning, Akane wielding her stolen flashlight like a weapon and Teruko, on her right, regaining her balance on a tree… if there had actually been a tree there.

"… Akane… this isn't a tree." Teruko said quietly, but Akane was too busy watching the bush to hear her.

"Relax it's just me." The male said standing up from behind the bushes and reveling himself to be Shigure.

"And no Teruko I'm not a tree." Said Yuki calmly.

Akane twitched. "We've been intercepted! Tell me interloper! How did you find us!" she pointed accusingly at Shigure who instantly put his hands up and laughed.

"Well honestly it wasn't that hard, with Teruko's talking and swinging your flashlight around." He said putting his hands down and letting one hand go to his chin. "But really what are you doing following people around in the dark like this, people might think you're perverts or something."

"Besides you two had us worried." Yuki continued, hugging Teruko.

Akane opened her mouth and then closed it again. "Wait… where's Kyo." Akane said noticing that there where only two of the usual three Sohmas there, and turning her head to the left. She caught sight of a figure jumping out of a nearby tree and in her direction, and proceeded to make a run for it.

Kyo easily closed the distance between the two of them and had soon caught Akane."Leggo! The time space continuum will be destroyed!" She said flailing.

"Well, you should have thought about that before running away." Kyo said smugly.

"I did!" She said working one of her arms loose and sending her elbow up into his jaw and then back into his ribs. She ran a few steps ahead of Kyo and turned halfway around to look at the crouched over Kyo and farther back a stunned Yuki, Teruko, and Shigure and before running off she shouted triumphantly, "Don't try this on your siblings at home kids, your parents will kill you if you do… or love you less!"

"Who the hell are you talking to!" Kyo called after, wobbling on his feet.

Akane ran as fast as she could until she came to a small clearing with a little tent sitting right in the middle of it.

"Found it." She said triumphantly before a pair of arms encircled her and held her close.

"Found you!" Came the angry voice of Kyo behind her followed closely by the voices of Yuki and Shigure.

"Baka, look!" She said trying desperately to wiggle an arm free.

"Someone lives here?" Yuki asked.

"Funny I don't remember renting out any land…" Shigure said to himself.

"Duh!" Akane said still being held captive.

In between all their fighting a girl crawled out of her tent and right into the strange sight.

Kyo had Akane in a full nelson so she wouldn't escape again, while she was flailing crazily, Teruko was trying to calm down her friend, Yuki was getting ready to catch Akane if her escape attempt worked, and Shigure was laughing.

Suddenly everyone froze and looked at the girl from their paused positions. Shigure was the only one who laughed, harder than he was before even.

* * *

Back at the house they all sat down around the table, Akane rubbing her sore arm.

"You had that coming." Kyo said in an annoyed tone to her.

Shigure was still laughing, Yuki was the only calm one besides Tohru, and Teruko had fallen asleep on the floor.

"Is she okay?" Tohru asked looking at Teruko.

"She's fine. How long have you been living out there." Yuki asked politely.

"For about a week." Tohru answered quietly.

"Ah I see. You do know that is Sohma property right?" Yuki continued

"Well then can you rent me camping space? I'll leave as soon as my grandfather is finished remodeling!" She pleaded.

Shigure sat up now finished with his laughing fit. "It's dangerous out there, with landslides and the occasional weirdo prowling around." He said looking pointedly at Akane.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that!" Akane said angrily

"You where the one that led us out there." Shigure retorted.

Akane turned away and mumbled a small "You'll thank me later."

"It's okay! I can deal with the slugs!" Tohru said standing up and then immediately crashing back down.

"She has a fever." Akane mumbled not even looking at Tohru.

"I'll get the ice!" Shigure said flinging the kitchen door open. "If I can find it."

Before Akane could send a snappy retort flying at Shigure a wolf's howling cut her off.

"You hear that?" Shigure asked. "There was a landslide just now."

"Oh my gosh! What if it was near the tent!" Tohru cried.

"That's the spirit." Shigure laughed as Tohru ran for the door.

Akane rubbed her eye sleeply "I already know what's gonna happen… so I'm goin to bed, wake me if anything interesting happens." She said making her way up the stairs.

* * *

The next day Akane made her way groggily down the stairs.

"AKANE!" Teruko called happily running toward Akane with a death hug in mind.

Akane blocked her friend. "Not," She blocked again "Right" She blocked a third time. "Now."

"Akane chan… are you sick?" Teruko asked sitting down at the table. Akane hissed in response.

"Yep…" Teruko said sighing.

"You shouldn't have fought that hard for no reason stupid." Said Kyo.

"Who are you calling stupid, stupid!" Akane said, pointing at Kyo without looking at him.

"You want to fight!" Kyo said getting ready to pop Akane.

"I'm waiting Kyo." Akane taunted. Kyo punched and Akane ducked.

"No! Don't fight!" Tohru cried, tripping on one of the cushions layed out and crashing right into Kyo who landed on Akane.

Kyo transformed much to Tohru's surprise. She picked up the cat and shook him.

"We need to get him medical attention!" Tohru said turning to run toward the Sohma boys, but forgetting about Akane tripped over her and landed on Shigure and Yuki.

Teruko was as shocked as anyone else and ran over to Akane, grabbing the front of her shirt and shaking her. "Akaneeee chaaaaannnn!! Look what you caused!!" She said, shaking hard enough to give a normal human whiplash.

"Did someone order breakfast!" Someone called from the door way. Teruko stopped mid shake and looked at the door curiously, and Akane looked close to passing out.

"They're all animals!" Tohru called toward the man, holding Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure. Shigure wiggled free and handed the man his wallet.

"Smart dog you have there." He said setting down the food and Shigure's wallet before leaving.

"Darn it Akane!" Kyo called from the corner, but was met with no response because Akane was in a bit of shock.

"They can talk!" Tohru said looking at everyone around her. Teruko immediately let go of Akane when Tohru looked at her.

The thunk of Akane hitting the floor was the only sound heard.

Shigure sighed. "In a nut shell, I'm the dog, Yuki's the rat, Kyo and Akane are the cat, and Teruko is the rabbit. We are possessed by the Zodiac animals. There are nine others dragon, monkey, sheep, horse, snake, tiger, rooster, ox, and boar."

Tohru looked from Shigure to the other two girls. "Them too?" She asked.

Teruko, being a little shocked about being brought into the conversation, turned into a rabbit and Akane, being weak after everything that happened, transformed as well.

"Yes, and after a while, we turn back into humans." He said as a puff of smoke filled the room.

Teruko and Tohru ran towards the nearest wall, leaving Akane, who was unresponsive (and possibly unconscious), still laying on the floor.

"Sorry about that." Shigure said after the boys where all dressed and the girls turned back to normal, fully clothed of course.

Akane groaned, finally sitting back up right. "Who dropped me?" She said groggily hand on her head.

"You told me last night you liked the cat of the zodiac? How did you like meeting them in person?" Shigure asked ignoring Akane's question. "Albeit they are a bit stupid."

"I can't help it if some girl sneaks up on me! Why is she staying here anyway?!" Kyo asked angrily from the porch.

"A girl in the house is none of your concern stupid cat!" Yuki retorted.

Kyo lost his temper and punched the table with all his might causing part of it to fly up and hit Tohru.

Before he could react a fist slammed into the side of his face. "Stupid! You almost hit me!" Akane said after she had had what she thought was adequate revenge.

Yuki walked over and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. "You want to fight you stupid cat? You had better not bore me!" He said starting a fight with Kyo as Shigure doctored Tohru's head.

Teruko watched in awe as they fought, and Akane, being more or less disinterested, leaned against half of the broken table. Before more than a minute was up Kyo was kicked out of the door.

Shigure, once done with Tohru walked up to Akane and tapped a box of medicine against her head. "Here."

"Don't need it… I don't take medicine unless I'm sick." Akane waved him off, as Tohru started freaking out about being late for school.

"You have a fever." Shigure said, looking at Akane like she was insane.

"Hear that?…" She asked standing up "That's me being late for school if I don't hurry up!" She said running off.

Shigure sighed "It's not going to be good if she transforms during class." He said as everyone headed out the door to school.

* * *

Thanks to all of you who have followed the story up to this point! I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. Review if you liked!


	7. Fateful walk

Kitty in the Basket

A/N Told you I'd get around to writing more... anywho. On with the story.

* * *

"Hnn" Akane said dropping her bag onto the floor. Shigure looked up

"Back so soon?" He asked an amused look on his face.

"Yeah! Did you know they send you home after your 'cousin' drags you to the office?" She said letting a sniff escape.

Shigure laughed "Teruko dragged you to the office?"

"No… Kyo… I believe he called me a moron on the way…" she rubbed her hand against her nose and let out a silent curse.

"Do you need some medicine?"

"No… I only take medicine when I'm sick… I'm not sick… tamo" she said making her way up the stairs.

"Maybe? That doesn't sound to good… maybe I should call Hitori?" Shigure said to himself as he reached for the phone.

"NOT SICK!" Akane called down the stairs. Which was followed slowly by a door slamming.

"Don't break my house!" Shigure called back laughing. He leaned back in his chair, fiddling with his pen wondering if he should risk Akane killing him and call anyway.

Kyo, Teruko, and Yuki walked along the sidewalk coming up to the path where they had to turn off.

"I can't believe that ditz came to school even though she was sick." Kyo grumbled

"Like you haven't done the same stupid cat."

"… so that was Akane who was yelling down the halls?" Teruko asked looking up at the boys.

Kyo sighed "Like she would have come quietly anyways."

"I must say she has a colorful vocabulary… I had to look up half those words." Teruko said as they turned the corner.

As they made it up to the house a black car pulled up behind them.

"What's Hitori doing here?" Kyo asked

"Probably to check on Akane, stupid cat." Yuki replied coldly opening the door.

"Ow… ow! This is totally uncalled for!" the group heard as they entered the house.

"Jerk! I said I was fine!" The group walked in followed closely by Hitori.

As they reached Shigure's office they saw him curled up in the corner being beaten with books by Akane.

Hitori raised an eyebrow "Do I want to know?"

"Stupid! Did you not think I could hear you on the pho-… ugh… forgot to eat…" Akane said smacking Shigure lightly one more time and sinking to her knees.

Yuki and Kyo sprung forward about a foot and Shigure uncurled himself enough to see what all the fuss was about.

"Jerk… wad… gonna… kill… you… stupid… dog…" She said letting herself fall to her side.

"Did I kill her?" Shigure asked innocently.

Hitori moved the two boys aside and walked over to check on Akane who hissed threateningly in response.

"Touch me and DIE gold fish boy!"

"Seahorse." Teruko said helpfully.

Akane got up sidled past Hitori, lightly pushed Teruko into the boys knocking them over, and made her way into the kitchen.

She grabbed a packet of dry ramen and hugging her prize walked towards the stairs.

"I'm afraid you can't get away that easily." came Hitori's voice behind her.

"Oh can't I… guuuuu… You're wasting my energy!" She finished angrily stomping up the stairs.

"Don't worry about her Hitori… she'll be fine." Teruko smiled. "We'll keep her fed and tied down, so she won't starve and beat us up."

After Hitori left the boys and Teruko headed upstairs. Teruko opened Akane's door a crack. She looked in and saw Akane curled on the bed asleep hugging the empty ramen wrapper lovingly.

Teruko stifled a laugh "Good, she's asleep… Got the rope Kyo?"

* * *

Akane opened her eyes. It had been a nice nap… and she was ready to resume beating Shigure with books… She lifted her arm to stretch but it didn't move. "Hmm… odd…" she said attempting to lift the other arm.

"Hello Akane chaaaaan!" Teruko said happily stepping in. Akane groaned.

"Teruko… if you don't untie me this instant…"

"Ah ah… Not until you feel better."

"… Ahm… I feel better?" She looked at Teruko hopefully.

"Promise not to hurt anyone?" Teruko asked.

"N…yes!" Akane said.

"Promise on Kyo's soul?"

"I HEARD THAT!" Kyo yelled

"Fine…"

"To bad!" Teruko stuck her tongue out and left quickly shutting the door behind her..

Akane growled… there was no way she was going to let that girl get away with that. She flipped her wrists a couple of times and then pulled them loose from the ropes. She had to admit that who ever had tied them did a good job. She untied all the ropes and retied them together sending one end out the window and tying the other end to the bed. She quietly repelled down the side of the house. They where going to know she had escaped anyway, so she left the rope where it was… maybe she could find something interesting in town for the time being.

"Hmmf… Jerks… I already got over that stupid cold…" She stared at her black shoes as she walked down the sidewalk.

"What are you doing out this time of night?" A monotone female voice asked behind her making her jump.

A different female voice laughed "She's as jumpy as carrot top!" Akane turned to see that it was only Uo and Hana.

"Geez guys! Was that necessary?"

"We didn't mean to scare you. Where's the prince and Carrot top… they're usually around you aren't they." Uo asked. Before Akane could answer Uo had gotten in her face "Or are you running away? Maybe we have to drag you back to the house and turn you in."

Akane shook her head back and forth rapidly.

"I'm just kidding." Uo smiled "You're too good of a kid to pull that."

Akane sighed in relief. "I was just taking a walk… it's a nice night out… makes me want to get a bite to drink."

Uo looked confused "What?"

"Sorry… you have to be a vampire fan." Akane laughed.

"Oh well… Stay out of trouble okay… or I'll come looking for you!" Uo said jokingly walking away. Hana stared briefly at Akane before following Uo.

Akane walked for a while not really paying attention to where she was going. When she looked up she saw that she was surrounded by houses.

"Odd, this place rings a bell…" She said looking around.

"Hey!"

Akane spun around and found where the voice had come from. A boy… or maybe a girl… was leaning lazily out of an open circular window.

"Who are you?"

* * *

A/N A cliff hanger... I'll write more soon. Thanks for reading... sorry if this chapter wasn't quite up to par. Let me know if you liked it anyway!


	8. Akito Calling

I do not own Fruits basket. Fruits basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I do own Teruko/Tsuki and Akane/Blaze. Enjoy!

* * *

Akane looked toward the voice and spotted a person laying their head on the edge of a circular window.

"I'm sorry for trespassing, you see I-" she was cut off.

"Who are you."

She bowed politely. "My name is Akane Sohma."

Surprise crossed the face of the person in the window… but only briefly.

"Come here girl." The person beckoned. Akane obeyed and walked over.

"Sohma you say?"

Akane could tell that the person was a girl now that she was closer. The woman lifted up Akane's chin and turned her head left, then right.

"A member of the Zodiac?" She asked.

"N-no." Akane replied quickly. No one was supposed to know that secret. So how did she-

Akane's thoughts where interrupted as the woman smacked her across the face knocking her down.

"LIES!" The woman screamed standing up. Akane backed up clutching her cheek. Only one person she knew of in this world had that much violence in such a frail body.

"Akito." She whispered backing away, not even bothering to stand back up.

"Who do you think you are?! Do you think you're special! Walking around like you own the place! You're nothing but a monster! Like the rest of them! No one wants you and no one will! The cat doesn't belong!"

Akane took this time to get up and run like she stole something. She ran as fast and as far as her legs could carry her. Finally she stopped when she had run out of breath. She hadn't paid attention to where she was going and found herself in the middle of a small forest.

She leaned up against a tree panting. "I had no idea... Akito could tell...what animal a zodiac member... was..." She sank to the ground, tired. She coughed a couple of times. "Stupid cold." She mumbled. She looked up. The sky was beginning to get lighter, she had been out longer than she thought.

"No sense in staying on the ground… with all the weirdoes prowling about." She said looking at the trees around her and finding one that looked like it could support her weight and was easy enough for her to climb.

She laid against the branch a little over six feet off the ground. Out of weirdos' immidiate vision. She would find the house later in the morning, if they didn't find her first. Before too long she had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Akaneeee chan!"

"Akane!"

Akane opened her eyes, having been awoken by all the yelling, and attempted to roll over. Hastily catching herself before she fell.

"AKANE!"

She sat up on the branch and looked around. What time was it? She looked down and caught sight of a bundle of orange hair. He stood there for a minute and looked around. Perfect.

Akane eased her way down the branch and let herself lightly drop --still standing-- on to Kyo's shoulders.

"Hey there carrot top! Looking for someone?"

"Where have you been!" Kyo growled looking up at the girl now using him as a perch.

"Out… My walk took longer than I had planned, and I got lost." She sighed. By this time Yuki and Teruko had caught up.

"Hey guys!" Akane said waving from her perch on Kyo's shoulders. "Sorry you had to come looking for me." She jumped down landing skillfully in the middle of all of them. "Come on let's go home… I'm tired." Kyo grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. He placed a hand on her cheek.

"What exactly where you doing last night?" He said glaring at her suspiciously. Akane slapped his hand away.

"Some chick got in my face… not much of a fight." At least half of it was true. They made their way back to the house in silence.

* * *

Shigure jumped as the sliding door was harshly pushed open.

"I'm HOOOOOOME!" Akane called loudly into the quiet house. Shigure folded his glasses up and set them on the table.

"So I see you found her." he chuckled to himself.

"Yeah the Ditz got lost." Kyo said coldly, obviously holding back the urge to smack Akane for her idiocy.

Shigure ignored him "So where did you go last night Akane." He asked giving her an I-know-but-wanna-see-if-you-know look.

Akane sat down at a nearby table "Just a short walk around town, you know… I saw Uo and Hana! On the way back I just got lost." She tried to sound innocent.

Shigure swiveled around in his chair "You know Hitori said there was a disturbance at the main house. Akito was thoroughly upset. He'll be paying a visit." he said waving his glasses dramatically. Everyone gave a shocked look at Akane.

"The main house?! What where you doing there?!" They all said at the same time. Akane cringed. She really didn't want to be there. Kyo almost smacked her but Akane dodged before he made contact.

"Hey carrot top! In my defense does it look like I know my way around?!" Akane stood up.

"Oh dear there they go fighting like a married couple again." Sighed Shigure hiding his smiling face with a fan.

"No one invited you into this!" The two cats glared.

"Guys don't fight!" Teruko said running between them and trying to push them apart.

"Poor girl." Akane sighed calmly looking away. "She tries so hard to stop fights. So…" She paused and looked up into Kyo's eyes "Let's take this outside!"

Teruko stood frozen as Akane and Kyo raced outside.

"Well at least everything is back to normal." Shigure laughed, leaning back in his chair.

"You said Akito was visiting today?" Yuki asked, looking away from the fight that was starting outside.

"I'm afraid so. You see, because zodiac members can't be born when all 12 are still alive Akane and Teruko's existence brings up a lot of unanswerable questions." Shigure paused and glanced at the fight that Teruko had now joined in, or rather was trying to break up.

"So Akito is coming to see if Kyo is still alive?"

"Yes but that still leaves an unanswered question. If kyo were to die right now the next Sohma born would inherit the cat spirit. Akane isn't that much younger than Kyo, which would mean if Kyo were dead the Cat spirit would have had to possess her recently, which is supposedly impossible." Shigure finished explaining, fanning himself.

Yuki thought to himself for a moment before speaking. "We're going to have to hide Teruko."

"Actually we'll have to hide all three." The conversation was halted as Teruko fell through the door. "Everyone's out to destroy my house…" Shigure sighed.

"Sorry…won't…stop…fighting…I…" Teruko gasped.

"Get off the floor Teruko." Akane said pulling Teruko to her feet as the door bell rang. Everyone froze and listened as Shigure answered the door.

"Ah, Hello." Shigure said calm and cheery as always. Everyone relaxed and gave a sigh of relief.

"Hello Shigure. It's been a while since I've seen you at the main house. Have you been busy?" Everyone froze again. That was a voice none of them wanted to hear. Akito Sohma had left the Main house!

* * *

Ah. It's nice to finally update this story. Which might also be because I got back to reading the Fruits Basket manga. I'm on number 10 WOO! anyway. I'll try to update this as quickly as ideas come. I've actually had half of this done for a few months... and had an epiphany last night. =D so there ya go. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review if you did!


End file.
